Alone
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: Natsu dies. Gray finds a knife.


Crying.

Gray Fullbuster was crying.

Natsu Dragneel would've chosen this moment to taunt him, calling him 'weak' and 'spineless'…

… If Natsu's body wasn't currently emitting blood.

"_Why? _ _Why did you protect me_?" Gray asked through his tears.

"B-Because… You're my _nakama, _G-Gray. Even though we fight all the time, I don't like seeing my _nakama getting _hurt..." Natsu rasped, more blood flowing out with every word.

"Oh God… Where's Mira-chan? She should've arrived by now!" Lucy said anxiously. "She should be here any moment…" Erza said, raising a hand to wipe a tear away from her eyes. She held Happy in another hand, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gray… C-Come closer…" Natsu wheezed. Gray did as the other commanded. Natsu lifted a hand and intertwined his fingers with Gray's. The latter squeezed Natsu's fingers harder.

"You know, for someone w-who's _dying_, I feel happier than I've ever felt before…"

"Shh… don't say that, Natsu! You're just bleeding, that's all!"

"Hahaha…. How I wish I-I could believe that…"

"Natsu… don't die…."

"Gray…."

Natsu raised his head with the energy he had left and said one last sentence to Gray before his head started to lower.

Gray could feel Natsu's fingers slipping away from him.

His eyelids fluttered one last time before closing forever.

Natsu Dragneel was gone.

"…Natsu? NATSU! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME! YOU SAID WE'D DIE TOGETHER! YOU PROMISED! NATSU!" Gray screamed.

But nothing he did would bring back the energized, fun-loving pinkette that Gray loved back to life.

And a life without Natsu is worse than living at all.

"_We'll meet again soon, Gray. Don't forget… I'll always love you."_

I've always loved Natsu, I realize that now.

Ever since our first fight up until he died, I loved him.

Heck, once when I was walking past a tree, I saw Erza and Lucy deep in discussion so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Erza. Who do you think is the hottest couple in Fairy Tail?"

"Hmm… Good question, Lucy. I guess I'd have to say… NATSU AND GRAY!"

Ispat out the water he was drinking. Several passers-by ended up wet.

"Oh yeah! They're so cute! It's just too bad they can't see the love they hold for each other!"

"Yep. Ne, Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"Who do you think should be the uke?"

"Oh, definitely Natsu."

"Gray should definitely be the seme! Imagine Gray, grazing Natsu's earlobe, his hand straddling Natsu's thigh…"

I chose that moment to leave, my face flushing.

I always wanted to feel the warmth emanating from him. To feel his lips, his mouth, EVERYTHING.

Right now, I'm alone in the pub. The others went back home after Natsu's funeral.

I walked my way through the whole pub, remembering the moments I shared with Natsu.

His face, never without a smile.

Our fights about petty things.

The way his eyes brightened when I sat too close to him.

The way he smiled when we ended my feud with Lyon.

The way he laughed whenever Erza got onto my case.

His voice is the thing I miss the most… telling me what to do, fighting me, screaming as he tried to protect his _nakama_… Most of all, I loved it when he told me he loved me. Just before he died.

Finally, I reached the place where the knives were kept. I took a knife out and pointed it towards my chest. I looked around the room once more.

_Goodbye, nakama. I'll miss you but I won't miss you as much as I miss Natsu…_

And I plunged the knife in.

_Somewhere, high above in the clouds…_

"_Ugh… Where am I?" Gray thought as he looked around. There was nothing except a big mass of white._

"_Gray… Why? Why'd you kill yourself?" A familiar voice whispered._

"_Because I couldn't bear a life without you…" Gray answered unconsciously._

"_Well, since we're both dead, Why not we finish our lives together?" The ever-smiling Natsu held his hand out._

"_Fine with me… And Natsu?" Gray said as he accepted the hand._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too." He said, stealing a kiss from Natsu's lips._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"_Gray…" _Lucy thought as she held her friend's dead body.

"_You finally found your happy ending with Natsu…" _Lucy looked up into the sky and smiled.

She could see two boys holding hands, never letting go.


End file.
